Try for your love
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: Lucas Scott has a best friend named Brooke Davis since they were little kids. Brooke wants to stay friends but Lucas doesn't. Can a boy, girl, time capsule and time, break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Doing a project is the least of my worries. I meant nothing seems worth trying if you know you're going to fall. Im not the brightest in my class but im the prettiest. I sit here in class looking at the students, wishing that they were me. I know they wish they were me. I hope they wish they were me. So, let's start from the beginning. My name is Brooke Davis… Brooke P Davis. I love my last name, it's not usual in Tree Hill. I walk inside the mall and if I say hi to one person, they know who I am. I like it, I have a best friend, and his name is Lucas. Lucas Scott, he plays basketball and he scores, not just with the ladies but with the game also. He goes out with this girl named Peyton. I might be popular but this girl is in the higher grade than me and she's such a bitch. Why would they let her in my high school? Well, there's nothing I could do about it now. Peyton wants to get her hands all over Lucas but I won't let her, I don't like Lucas. I Love him as a brother but we couldn't be more than that. He's my best friend and we could be best friends for the longest.

Brooke Davis is my best friend; I want her to be more than a best friend. I want her to be my girlfriend but she sees me as a brother. I hang around Peyton, just to make her jealous. Peyton doesn't mean anything to me, I know its wrong to take a girl for granted but Brooke Davis is great, that's why I'm in love with her. I don't think that I would ever tell her. I don't think that she would ever forgive me if I did but it's going to be a chance that im going to have to take. I love her, im falling love all over again and I don't want it to stop because it's a rush. It's something that you can't change for a life time and Brooke Davis gives me that rush every time she looks at me, touches me, and hugs me.

Everyone looked up at the T.V screen; they watched how Lucas poured his heart out to Brooke. Brooke was standing on the other side of Lucas. She turned over to him looking at him, hoping that it was all a lie. Lucas didn't want to look at Brooke because he was embarrassed. The person that he knew for years wouldn't even noticed who he was.

Julian looked over at Lucas putting his arm around Brooke. Lucas slightly looked over but not directly over at them. When everyone stopped looking at the television, they started to look at Lucas and Brooke, judging them with their eyes.

A Few months earlier…

"Brooke! Let's go!" Lucas yelled picked up his jacket off the floor. Brooke ran into the kitchen putting her cheerleading jacket. It was blue and white with ravens on the back, it had Lucas's name in white letters. Brooke turned her back on Lucas.

"You like?" Brooke shaking her shoulders. Lucas laughed rolling his eyes.

"You have my name on the back of your jacket." Lucas said surprised.

"Team spirit, you know?" Brooke said walking outside to the car. Lucas smiled walking with her. He walked to the driver's side and started the car. Brooke put her bag in the backseat. They were going to a game out of state. Brooke wanted to break the silence. "I can't believe that Couch let us take his car and drive out of state, by ourselves." Brooke said excited.

"Maybe he trusted us." Lucas shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"Or maybe he's tricking us. I bet there's a camera in here." Brooke started too looked around the car. She climbed in the back with her butt in the air. Lucas looked over and saw Brooke's ass in his face.

"Brooke… do you mind?" Lucas said trying not to look. Brooke turned over and sat down in her seat.

"How many years have we've been friends?" Brooke asked him putting her seatbelt back on. Lucas shrugged at her.

"I don't know 12 years." Lucas said to her.

"We are 17 years old; we have been friends for 16 years, 12 minutes and 30 seconds…31, 32, 33, 34." Brooke started counting.

"Okay, Okay…" Brooke stopped counting looking at Lucas. Lucas looked at her slightly. "I understand how you know how long we've been friends." Lucas said to her. Brooke smiled widely.

"Good." Brooke said to him. Brooke lower body started to shack. She started to move her legs and holding them tightly. Lucas laughed looking over at her; he saw the sower look on her face.

"I know that look…" he said looking at her, Brooke turned to look at him. "You have to use the restroom." Lucas said smirking.

"No I don't." Brooke shock her head. Lucas kinked his eyebrow. "Alright I do." Brooke confessed.

"Oh, come one Brooke! We just left!" he said to her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really have to go." Brooke said to him. Lucas pulled over at a restaurant by the high way.

It been 10 minutes since Brooke went to the restroom. Lucas was at the parking lot waiting for her. Brooke came out with bags in her hands. Lucas crossed his arms together. Brooke waved them in his face.

"I got us burgers and fries." Brooke smiled widely getting into the car. She opened the bag and gave Lucas his burger and fries and she started to eat hers. Brooke reached over and took some of Lucas's fries, Lucas rolled his eyes and Brooke laughed with her mouth closed. Lucas threw the trash away in the garbage ben and started to car and they left. Brooke was jamming out in the car while Lucas was driving.

"I don't wanna be anything, other than what I've been trying to be lately…All I have to do is think of me and I am somebody! Im tired looking around who's wondering what I got to do or who im supposed to be! I don't want to be anything other than me!" Brooke shouted out. Tapping on the car with beats. Brooke shoved Lucas so he could sing. Lucas started to sing with her. "I don't wanna be anything other than meeeee! I don't wanna be! Hey! I don't wanna be! Oh! I don't wanna be! I don't want to be anything, anything, other than meeeeeee! Yeah! Yeah! Hey yeah!" They sang together. Brooke laughed so hard.

Brooke fell asleep; Lucas looked over at her smiling.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled thinking that she was asleep.

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Brooke said yawning because she was so tired. Lucas started to reach in the back for a cover but still kept his eyes on the road. He placed the cover on Brooke, so she wouldn't feel cold. Brooke layed her head on Lucas's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. Lucas made a slight smile, feeling her warmth, her breathe on her chest. He liked it, wishing that he could stay like this, wishing that Brooke could stay like this. She had so many things going on with her life. He knew that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet. Lucas pulled over at a Hotel in the middle of the road.


	2. Bad Boyfriends and Bad Girlfriends

Chapter two: Bad boyfriends and bad girlfriends.

"Brooke." He whispered. Brooke didn't wake up from the sound of his voice. "Brooke!" he yelled trying to get her up. Brooke shock a little but slowly waking up. She looked in front of her, it was a door, and it was a red door.

"Lucas, we are supposed to be close to the game, not at my house." Brooke said with a duahh voice.

"Whitey called me; he said that the game would postpone until tomorrow afternoon. So he told me to rent a hotel for the night. So, I choose one with red doors, so it could feel like home." Lucas said sweetly.

"Oh thanks Lucas, that's really sweet." Brooke said getting out of the car. They finally entered the room, they stood there, shocked and questioned. The inside. It was a love bed…a spinning bed and it was shaped as a heart. They had flowers all over the floor.

"Lucas, what?" Brooke said laughing. Brooke slowly walked in trying to not step on the pebbles. Lucas walked in behind her stepping all over the pebbles.

"Ummm… I don't know." Lucas said awkwardly. It took about 30 minutes for them to clear all the love stuff out of the room; they mostly put the things in the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Brooke said grabbing a towel from the closet. Lucas nodded flipping the channel on the T.V. the shower started to start, Lucas could hear Brooke singing in the shower, she couldn't sing but she could try.

I love how she sings, she can't sing but she can try. I like how she gets in the shower and spend most of her time there. I know it makes her feel safe…away from Julian. Oh, in case you don't know. Julian is her jack ass of a boyfriend, he treats her like trash. I tell you this, if I had a chance with Brooke Davis, I would treat her like queen.

"I know you wanna stay in bed but its light outside, its light ouuuuttssiiideee, no because I'm gonna stay right here….you saved my life once…..Iiiiii will trrryyyy, to get you up….because you saved my life once…" Brooke said singing. Lucas laughed because she was trying so hard to sing. The shower turned off and Brooke stepped out. Brooke opened the door with towel wrapped around her.

"Hey Luke, can you give me my shirt over there…the blue one." Brooke told him. Lucas looked behind him and saw the blue shirt; he quickly grabbed it and walked over to Brooke. He tried to not stare at her body and her wet hair, her eyes shinnying.

"Your eyes are…." Lucas began to say. Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Their what?" Brooke chuckled.

"There's your shirt." Lucas handed her her shirt. He sat back down on the edge of the bed trying to find a good channel. He looked back at the bathroom door; it was slightly open to where Lucas could see the back of Brooke. Lucas stared at Brooke, to see how she had dimples on top of her beautiful ass. Brooke's phone started to ring.

"Hey Luke, can you answer that please." Brooke asked him. Lucas snapped out of watching Brooke putting on her clothes. He quickly answered her phone.

"Hey Sexy." Julian said on the other side of the phone.

"How's it goin?" Lucas smiled. Julian gaged when he heard Lucas's voice.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Julian asked wanting to reach across the phone to shock him.

"You mean Brooke? Because I don't think she made up her mind to make you her boyfriend, Brooke doesn't go for stupid guy like you." Lucas said. Brooke put her shirt while walking towards Lucas.

"Give me the phone." Brooke said holding her hand out. Lucas rolled his eyes and handed her the phone. Brooke quickly put up to her ear.

"Why do you always have to be an ass hat?" Brooke said yelling at him.

"He likes you, everyone knows he likes you." Julian said to her.

"Lucas has been my friend since I was little and plus he has a girlfriend. If you don't like Lucas than how do you expect me to like you and be your girlfriend?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't care; I have good looking girls here." Julian hung up the phone. Brooke was screaming so loud inside of her.

Lucas layed on the floor, getting ready to sleep. Brooke walked in the bedroom from brushing her teeth. She had on one piece nightgown that looked like a dress, it was silk and red, and from the back you could see her blue underwear that said Davis.

"Lucas, why are you on the floor?" Brooke asked him climbing on the bed. Brooke softly put her whole body under the covers.

"Because you were going to sleep on the bed…it's a heart bed…people..." He was trying to say.

"…Will not know. Lucas get your little ass up here." Brooke laughed. Lucas slowly layed beside Brooke in the bed. It was a small heart bed, so Lucas could feel Brooke's legs on his.

"Why do you go out with a jackass like Julian?" Lucas said madly.

"Why do you go out with bitch like Peyton?" Brooke asked him mocking.

"Peyton's not a bitch."

"And Julian is not a Jackass." They both looked at each other and laughed because they were both right. They didn't have the perfect girlfriend or boyfriend, all they wanted was to feel noticed.

"I think Julian and Peyton deserve each other sometimes." Brooke said to him. Brooke looked up at Lucas. "Peyton doesn't deserve you."

I know whose Lucas's type and Peyton isn't it. She is so mean and so rude that she can't think for herself. Her own cheerleading team as to think for her, I'm on there because I have good steps for the team and they need me. Lucas deserves better, someone like me but not actually me. He doesn't need Peyton. Lucas takes care of me and I take care of him, where always there for each other. It won't let anything get between us, unless there's a shoe sell, than I will have to drop him.

It was morning; Brooke threw a pillow at Lucas's face to make him get up.

"Why'd you'd do that?" Lucas said tired.

"Because we have to go unless you wanna miss your game. Brooke went over to the side and opened up the curtains of the big window. The light hit Lucas's face hard.

"Ahh!" Lucas said. Lucas quickly closed his eyes because his eyes were burning. Lucas stood up on his knees on the bed trying to find the curtain to shut it, reaching his hand out for anything. Let's just say the bed was too far away and he falls right to his face on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Brooke said trying not to laugh; she kept her eyes on the road trying to drive.

"I hate you." Lucas said angrily, holding the ice pack to his nose.

"At least the man in the front lobby gave us ice." Brooke shrugged happy that something good came out of it.

"How am I supposed to explain this to the team?" Lucas asked her, Lucas went into Brooke's bag to get her mirror to look at his nose. Brooke slightly looked over at his nose.

"It's not that bad." Brooke said to him. Lucas looked closely at his nose and it huge, blue and purple and it was throbbing.

"I look like gonzo!" Lucas shouted.

"Peyton is going to kill me." Brooke said to herself.

"No not Peyton, me." Lucas crossed his arms tightly.

"Lucas I said I was sorry a thousand times. How many more times can I say that I'm sorry?" Brooke asked him.

"Until my nose gets back together." Lucas said trying to touch it but it hurt so much.

"How long have we've been friends?" Brooke tried to get Lucas's mind off of his nose.

"Brooke… I don't feel like…"

"How many?" Brooke demanded.

"We have been friends for 14 years…"

"No! 16 years and 1 day, 30 minutes and 20 seconds…21, 22, 23, 24, 25…" Brooke started to count again.

"Okay! Are you going to keep doing this?" Lucas said looking at her. Brooke nodded.

"Yup, until you get it right." Brooke pulled over at this huge hotel.

"Brooke, we just came from a hotel." Lucas said to her.

"Yea, 2 hours ago." Brooke laughed getting out of the car. "You blacked out a couple of times." Brooke smiled at him getting their stuff, Lucas helped her out.

"But still what are we doing here?" Lucas asked her.

"This is where the team is at and my cheerleaders… whitey called and told us if we came early meet them here."

"How early are we?"

"2 hours early."

"You couldn't have unless you didn't go to the speed limit…." Lucas said getting the pieces together. "Brooke, did you go past the speed limit?" Lucas asked her. Brooke started to walk into the hotel.

"They said 50, so I went 100" Brooke shrugged.

"You could have killed me." Lucas said angrily walked after her.


	3. Chapter 3

She's really funny and talented; you might know her, her name is Brooke Davis. I can't stop thinking about her, talking about her. Even though I have an amazing girlfriend, I'm in love with someone else. Brooke doesn't even know it but when we get out of high school, I'm going to tell her how I really feel. How I feel about her and then I would know how she feels about me. She might not show it but she's really smart.

"Let's go RAVENS!" The cheerleading team screamed. Lucas was getting all the hits; he was doing well for his game. The crowd was screaming, roaring for more. Lucas liked how some of the kids from Tree Hill High came all the way here to see a game. Just one more game and they would go to the championship.

"Come on! One more!" The team shouted. Julian was in the game, making shots. Nathan passes it to Lucas.

"If Lucas shoots this, they are going to the championships!" Mouth yelled into the microphone. The crowd became silent; the other team was hoping that Lucas didn't make the shoot.

"Shoot it!" Brooke shouted. Lucas heard her voice out of everyone in the crowd, the cheerleading team, the basketball team. Lucas just heard her voice. Brooke looked at Lucas and winked at him. He looked back at the game, Julian was by the goal. Lucas throws him the ball. Julian shots it, they watched as the ball circles around the hoop. _Whoosh!_ The crowd went wild.

"The ball went in! Ravens are going to the championship." Mouth said to the people out there listening. Julian threw his hands up in the air. The cheerleaders went wild. Everyone went to the middle of the court congratulating the team. Brooke went over to hug her boyfriend but Julian already had a girl in his arms. Brooke stood there, staring at them, feeling bad for herself. She wanted to cry so badly but she couldn't do it, she didn't want a boy to control her life. There was a gentle touch on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke turned around and saw Lucas jumping in cheer.

"Are you happy that you're going to the championship?!" Lucas asked her settling down. Brooke pointed over to where Julian was, Julian was looking into that girl eyes like he did when he meant Brooke.

"Julian seems to be but ill be fine. Im not going to let a stupid boy get the best of me. Im stronger than that. " Brooke crossed her arms, grabbing her body tightly. Brooke turned back around to Lucas, trying to listen to what he was going to say but he didn't say anything. All he did was pull Brooke in for a hug. Brooke didn't wrap her arms around Lucas but Lucas felt like home. Brooke still had her arms wrapped around her with a sad look on her face. Brooke pressed her head on Lucas's chest, listening to his heart beat and it was racing.

"How long have we've been friends?" Brooke asked him.

"As long as I could remember." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead comforting her. That wasn't the answer Brooke was looking for. Peyton looked over at them and began to get jealous. Peyton walked over to Brooke and Lucas. When they saw Peyton standing in front of them, they parted slowly.

"Hey, Peyton." Brooke tried to put on a brave smile. Peyton crossed her hands together trying not to look at Brooke.

"I would like to speak to MY boyfriend, alone. Please." Peyton looked at Lucas and then Brooke. Brooke noticed the firm of Peyton's voice when she said 'My boyfriend'. Brooke chuckled from the embarrassment.

"He's all yours." Brooke walked away with her arms dangling from her body. Lucas watched her disappear in the crowd. Peyton pushed Lucas's face towards her, so that he could look at her.

"What. Was. That?" She asked him, wanting a correct answer. Lucas rolled his eyes at Peyton.

"I do love you Peyton and Brooke has been my best friend for years…" Lucas tried to finish but that's all he could say.

"If you had choice to choose between me or Brooke…Who would you choose?" Peyton asked with firmness in her voice. Peyton bit her lip hoping that he would say her name.

"It's you Peyton, it has always been you." Lucas said looking into her eyes. Peyton smiled kissing Lucas. Lucas wrapped his hands on Peyton's waist. Julian was right beside them listening to everything. Julian quickly ran outside to find Brooke. Brooke was in front of Lucas's car.

"I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said to Julian while he was walking up to her. Julian was out of breath but got it back.

"I was in the gym…" Brooke interrupted him.

"With that blonde girl, I don't want to know how she kissed you. Okay. I'm not some girl that you can just mess around with anytime you want." Brooke looked away from Julian.

"It's Lucas…" Julian told her. Brooke looked back at him wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Lucas walked outside, alone. It was dark outside, fog and you could hear the wolf's howling at the moon. Lucas walked up to Brooke slowly trying to forget what he said to Peyton. Brooke looked into his eyes and frowned at him, he knew that she was mad. Brooke didn't say a word, she just slapped him. The slap was so forceful that Lucas's went to the left. Brooke rolled her eyes and went inside the car.

"Take me home." She told him. Lucas climbed in the car and started it. He was driving on a one way street, there were no cars. The whole car was silent. He knew that Brooke found out that him and Lucas, he just needed to know how much information.

"Why did you slap me?" Lucas asked calmly.

"How could you choose Peyton over me?!" Brooke screamed.

"Because I love Peyton and I would choose her over anybody!"Lucas screamed back.

"Even your best friend?! I am more than just a friend Luke, im your best friend. Your right hand man. I cant believe that you would choose Peyton over family! I'm sick of you boys thinking that you have complete control over me! I'm not just a pretty face." Brooke shouted at him. Lucas didn't answer her; Brooke looked at him trying to find an answer in his face or his eyes. "Stop the car." Brooke demanded. Lucas didn't listen but heard what she said. "Damn it, Lucas! Stop the car!" Brooke yelled. Lucas hit the break really hard. Brooke quickly stepped out of the car, Lucas followed her.

"Brooke, what are you doing?!" he yelled at her, getting closer.

"What are you doing?! We have been friends! Ever since I was born…you were born! How can you throw that away for some stupid girl?! A girl that doesn't know you like I know you. " She yelled at him. There was thunder in the sky; it was going to rain soon. Lucas looked up at the sky, the clouds were becoming dark.

"I care about Peyton! I know that she's the one for me!" Lucas yelled at her.

"How do you know?! You told…you promised me that you wouldn't let anything come between us…you promised Lucas!" she yelled at him.

"I know I did but promises get broken all the time!" Lucas yelled to her. Brooke shock her head at Lucas. The rain started to pour on them, making their hair wet, clothes, lips, eyes. It made the tears from Brookes face look like rain hitting her face. Lucas looked around them.

"Promises were supposed to be different between me and you. We are different than any other friendship. Promises were supposed to mean something to us. How can I trust you again?" Brooke said to him.

"Just get in the car." Lucas said calmly. Lucas started to walk away from Brooke, not wanting to speak to her.

"No! I want to know why would you do that?! Tell me the truth!" Brooke yelled at him. Lucas walked over to her with force in his feet, hands, legs.

"Would you have done the same for me?!" he asked her pointing his finger at her. Brooke shock a little, scared because the Lucas she was seeing, wasn't him. Brooke didn't say anything; she was done yelling at him. Lucas thought he knew the answer. Lucas walked back into the car. He rolled down the window.

"Get in the car!" he yelled at her. Brooke listened to what he said and went into the car. The whole ride home was silent, again Brooke was listening to guys that didn't care about her or that's what she thinks.

Brooke was packing up her bags; she didn't want to stay in a place she wasn't wanted. Karen came in the room to see if Brooke wanted to go shopping. Karen liked Brooke living with them while her parents are going through something's. Karen always wanted a daughter but she had Lucas and she couldn't ask for anything more. Karen knocked on the door before she went in.

"Come in." Brooke said. Karen poked her head threw the door and saw her packing. Brooke looked up at Karen, she had horrifying look on her face. Brooke stopped packing for a second to look at Karen.

"What…What is this?" Karen asked Brooke. Brooke didn't say anything for a while, she just kept packing. Karen looked around and everything was gone.

"I'm leaving." Brooke whispered, Karen could hear what she was saying. Karen didn't want Brooke to leave.

"You don't have to go, your mother said you could stay as long as you'd like." Karen said putting her cup of tea on the dresser. Brooke zipped up her last packed bag that she needed.

"I'm not wanted here; Lucas made that perfectly clear the other night." Brooke said looking at the ground, having the flashbacks go through her mind.

"Brooke, don't leave, I wanted to do something's with you that I can't do with my son." Karen begged. Brooke was the closest thing Karen has as a daughter. Lucas came in the room with his arms crossed.

"If Brooke wants to leave, let her leave." Lucas said looking at Brooke. Brooke was close to tears when Lucas said that. There were tears in her eyes.

"I don't deserve that Luke; I don't deserve any of it. I have been there more than Peyton has in past years; I've been there when Keith died…" Brooke began to say.

"Don't talk about Keith; he has nothing to do with it." Lucas told her.

"Maybe next time, Karen." Brooke grabbed her bag going to the door.

"Brooke, wait." Karen said to her, Karen walked up to her before Brooke could leave.

"You don't have to leave, who needs Lucas." Karen laughed; Brooke had a smile on her face. Brooke went in for a hug.

"You've been the best, mom." Brooke whispered in Karen's ear. When Karen heard Brooke call her mom, there was so many tears roll down her face. Brooke looked at Karen on last time and walked out. Karen shut the door behind her. Karen walked right past Lucas without looking at him.

"Mom." He said chasing after her. Karen walked into the kitchen and turned around to look at Lucas.

"Your best friend Lucas? Your best friend." Karen said angrily.

"I can't stop everything for her, every time."

"You choose Peyton over your best FRIEND!" Karen said aggressively.

"I love Peyton."

"You love Brooke more. How could you drive away the only daug-." Karen stopped herself.

"Your daughter, you were going to say your daughter." Lucas looked down at the ground.

"She was to me, Brooke felt like she was daughter to me. I have been the closet mother she ever had and you drove her away!" Karen said with tears down her face. "I lost Keith and now I lost Brooke…What else Lucas? What else?" she said to him. "I want my son back because this is not him. You will never break Brooke's heart and you would have never let her leave." Karen walked away from him and slammed the door behind her. Lucas stood there, looking at the door. He wanted to tell his mother that he was sorry. Lucas turned around and looked at himself in the mirror, wanting to know…who he was and what he's become?

I guess when I was angry with Brooke, I was really angry with myself. I know I shouldn't be mean to the nicest person in the school but I was. For What? A girl that only loved me because I was a basketball player, here's a hint for you guys her last name is Sawyer. She's the one who ruined everything for me. I should say that im the one who did because I made the choice. Don't underestimate Brooke Davis, she might surprise you.

The next day Lucas wanted to apologize to Brooke, he felt guilty. He missed his mom smiling at him every time she looked at him. This morning his mother wouldn't even look at him. Brooke was coming straight to Lucas but not looking at him.

"Brooke…" Lucas tried to say but Brooke slid right past him, giving him a dirty look. She turned her back on him, throwing all the friendship they had together. Lucas turned around looking at Brooke while she wrapped her arms around Julian. Julian looked back at Lucas smiling an evil smile. It made Lucas burn in the inside. Peyton came up to Lucas excitedly.

"Hey, Luke." Peyton winked at him. Lucas turned to look at Peyton.

"I should've never choice you over my best friend." Lucas said shaking his head, realizing what he had done. Peyton chuckled sadly, gasping for air.

"But you love me; you can find another friend like Brooke." Peyton said placing her hands on her hips.

"No I can't, Peyton. Brooke has been my best friend since birth. I can't just break that, not for you or anyone else. I can't believe that I did that. There is only one Brooke Davis and that's my best friend, even if she doesn't know it yet." Lucas threw his backpack over his arm. Lucas started to walk to class, Peyton tried to follow him.

"Lucas, you love me not her. You should always choice your girlfriend over your friends." Peyton pushed Lucas towards her, so that he could face her.

"Get off me Peyton." Lucas yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the holy couples that were supposed to set an example for them. Peyton looked at people staring at her, embarrassed, she looked back at Lucas. Lucas leaned in closer to Peyton, face to face.

"Were done." Lucas said to her. Peyton gasped. Peyton could hear people laughing in the distance. Lucas stood up straight and walked away from Peyton. Peyton swallowed her embarrassment and walked away. Brooke came from behind the tree that she was hiding behind; she didn't want Lucas to see her. She heard and saw everything that just happened but she didn't have a smile on her face. Haley walked up to Brooke, trying to scare her.

"spying?" Haley laughed. Brooke shock a little.

"What? Not me, I don't spy. I don't need to." Brooke smiled. Haley rolled her eyes, sitting down next to Brooke at the table.

"Brooke, no one is near. You can talk to me." Haley said.

"Me and Lucas had a fight and I feel guilty about it." Brooke told her. Haley rested her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"You have nothing to feel bad about. Lucas did what he did, he's going to have to deal with his mistake." Haley said to her.

"Yeah, im one of the mistakes." Brooke said tapping on the table.

"No, letting you go as a best friend was the mistake. You're a great friend, you're smart and talented. I don't know who wouldn't want you as a best friend." Haley rubbed Brooke's shoulder. Brooke jumped a little from the pain on her arm. Haley looked at Brooke questionably. "Brooke?" Haley said. Brooke rubbed her arm.

"Its fine, its nothing." Brooke said. Haley rose Brooke's shirt up and was shocked what she saw.

"Brooke." Haley started to say.

"I'll take to you later; I have to get to class." Brooke grabbed her backpack and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Practice was over, everyone went home. The championship game was coming and Lucas was ready for it. Lucas was practicing his shots so he wouldn't take any chances of missing any of them. This year, the championship was going to be here. In three days, his life is going to change forever. Lucas heard someone in the hallway. Lucas dropped his ball and started to jog to the door, to see who this was out there late. Lucas saw Brooke walking outside of the school. Lucas pushed through the double door immediately.

"Brooke." He shouted to get her attention. Brooke stopped and turned around; she didn't know it was Lucas until she saw him running to her. Brooke couldn't leave now; Lucas was standing in front of her. "I didn't know you were staying after school today." Lucas smiled, having the memories in the back of his mind. Brooke cleared her throat, wanting to say something but she couldn't.

"Good bye, Lucas." Brooke turned around and started to walk away.

"Brooke, wait." Lucas said walking after her. Brooke stopped again.

"What, Lucas?" Brooke said annoyed.

"I broke up with Peyton." Lucas smiled hoping that they would become friends again.

"And that's somehow supposed to make everything alright again?" Brooke asked him.

"I miss you Brooke. I shouldn't have done that to you. You didn't deserve that." Lucas said apologizing.

"Your right, I didn't deserve that and you shouldn't have done it but you hurt me and I don't have room for that." Brooke said gazing into his eyes, making it harder for her to walk away. "Goodbye, Lucas." Brooke turned around and walked away for good. Lucas didn't chase after her because it wouldn't make any difference. It wouldn't help their friendship. Lucas went back to the gym and saw Julian there. Julian looked over at Lucas smiling.

"What do you want?" Lucas said knowing that he wanted something. Julian laughed a little.

"I know you like her, Luke." Julian shooting the balls at the walls of the gym, making a loud echo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas shrugged. Julian grabbed the ball that bounced back from the wall. Julian walked up with the ball under his arm.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about. If you don't stay away from her, I'll tell everyone." Julian said getting closer to him.

"You have no proof."

"Trust me, I do." Julian threw the ball to Lucas quickly. Lucas grabbed it just in time. Julian laughed and walked away from him. Lucas was filled with rage, he threw the ball at the wall but it bounced back and hit him in the head. Lucas makes my loud groan and falls to the floor.

Haley knocked on the door of Brooke's house, Brooke quickly answered the door. When Brooke opened the door, she immediately frowned. Haley didn't want to make long talk.

"You need to tell Lucas." Haley told her.

"About what?" Brooke smiled.

"You know what." Haley tightly said. Brooke's smiled faded.

"Come in." Brooke said moving away. Haley walked in and shut the door behind her.

(Play: Fix you by Coldplay.) Lucas was getting ready for school when he heard a knock at the door. He had a towel wrapped around him; Lucas opened the door and saw Brooke outside his door.

"Brooke." He said surprised. Brooke looked up at him, seeing that he had a big red mark on the side his face. Lucas noticed that she was looking at his mark. "Uh, basketball accident." Lucas pointed to the mark.

"Oh." Brooke said sadly. Lucas stepped aside so Brooke could come in. Brooke held onto her body tightly and walked into the room. Brooke sat down on his bed, holding still gasping for her body. Trying to piece everything together but she couldn't. Lucas shut his door, looking down at Brooke.

"What happened?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke stood up from the bed, looking at Lucas.

"Is your mom home?" Brooke asked him, Lucas shock his head. Brooke hesitated for a second, Brooke swallowed deeply. Lucas put on a long shirt over him, wet stains coming through the shirt. Brooke slowly took off her shirt, only showing her bra. Lucas was nervous but then it faded quickly. There were bruises and marks all over her body, finger prints all over her.

"Did Julian do this?" Lucas asked her raising his voice. Brooke didn't say anything. "Brooke!" Lucas shouted at her. Brooke shock a little.

"Yes." She said quietly. Lucas grabbed some boxers and put them on. He took the towel off, now all he had was a white shirt and boxers. Lucas put on her slippers and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." Lucas said grabbing Brooke. Brooke grabbed her jacket but didn't put her shirt back on. Lucas was driving fast and recklessly.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked him. Lucas stopped the car right beside Julian's house. Brooke was scared, that something might happen. Lucas put the car in park and unlocked the doors. Lucas opened the door but Brooke grabbed him. "Lucas, don't." Brooke said to him. Brooke's hands slipped off of his arm. Lucas walked across to his house. "Lucas, don't!" Brooke yelled opening her door, chasing after him. Julian heard yelling outside, it was Brooke. Julian opened the door, walking up to Lucas.

"What do you want man?" Julian opened his arms up wide. Brooke's jacket was opened up wide. Julian could see the bruises on Brooke's stomach; Julian finally knew what this was about. Julian back away quickly.

"You did this to her?" Lucas yelled at him.

"Lucas, im okay. Lucas!" Brooke tried to get his attention.

"Lucas, listen." Julian tried to say to him. Julian tried to calm him down but Lucas wasn't going to. Lucas swung at Julian; Julian fell to the ground with his mouth bleeding.

"No, you listen. Don't ever come near Brooke! If I even see you look a Brooke… I'll kill you." Lucas turned around and walked to the car. Brooke stood over top of Julian, looking at him and Julian looking at her. Lucas came back and grabbed Brooke away from him.

Brooke and Lucas were on the bed, lying on their side. Staring at each other, asking how did they come so far, how did they end up like this? Brooke was wearing one of Lucas's shirts. It covered half of her body; Lucas could still see the bruises on her legs.

"How long?" Lucas asked her.

"Since, forever." Brooke tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

"A little but I feel better now."

"Are we still the same?" Lucas asked her.

"I hope."

"You're staying here for now on, so I can watch over you." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead.

"I don't need anyone watching over me." Brooke smiled at him.

"Well….your stuck with me." Lucas smiled. Brooke turned her back on him, having her body lying against him. They were equal again; Lucas wrapped his arm around her. Brooke felt safe again. She would do anything, to feel like this. Karen came back from shopping.

"Lucas?" Karen yelled for him. Karen walked into his room, seeing what she was seeing, it made her smile. It was like they were little kids again. Karen shut the door behind her when she left. She smiled brightly, rubbing her chin. Thinking that Brooke and Lucas would make it somewhere one day.


	5. Chapter 5

The ball rang but the hallway was more packed than what it was. Everyone was looking up at the screen. Lucas came out of coach's room from talking with him. He tried to get through the crowd but he couldn't. He saw Brooke and Julian talking against the side of the crowd. Lucas dropped his books and started to run over there but then he stopped, after hearing his voice on the television above him. Julian and Brooke stopped arguing and looked up.

"Brooke Davis is a great friend." The voice of Lucas echoed in the halls. Lucas turned his head to see Brooke, she was staring at him, smiling but she wasn't going to be smiling after he finishes his sentences. Lucas looked around trying to do something, trying to look at something, trying to find something to stop this. If Brooke founds out about his love for her, he wouldn't be the same again.

Lucas woke up with Brooke lying on his chest, loving every moment of it.

"I can hear your heart beat." Brooke whispered rubbing her hands on his chest. "It's going really fast." Brooke laughed. Lucas quickly stood up before Brooke could guess anything.

"We should get ready for school." Lucas suggested. Brooke sighed. Brooke stood up like she was sad and depressed but then she pushed Lucas down on the bed.

"I get the shower first." Brooke rushed in the bathroom, Lucas tried to get up but his legs were asleep, so he fell right to the floor.

Lucas went to coach's office, wanting to talk to him. Coach looked up and smiled at Lucas widely.

"Lucas Scott, come on in." Coach said brightly. Lucas laughed a little with his bag pack hanging off his shoulder.

"Coach, I have a question." Lucas said sitting down in a chair.

"Oh Damn." Coach frowned at him thinking that something was bad.

"No, I uh, I just want to know about relationships… this girl…she perfect but I don't know how to tell her." Lucas said trying to not give him hints.

"Brooke Davis is a perfect girl." Coach laughed.

"How'd-"

"Every practice, you look directly at her. I've known. Gosh, the whole school knows." Coach laughed a little. Lucas started to rub his legs.

"So, what do I do?" Lucas asked, Lucas was about to get an answer but then everyone started to crowd in the hallways. Whitney grabbed the bat under his desk.

"Stay here." Whitey frowned. Whitey walked out yelling at the kids to move and walk away. Lucas was standing there for some time now and he decided to leave. The bell rang but the hallway was more packed than what it was. Everyone was looking up at the screen. Lucas came out of coach's room, He tried to get through the crowd but he couldn't. He saw Brooke and Julian talking against the side of the crowd. Lucas dropped his books and started to run over there but then he stopped, after hearing Brooke's voice on the television above him. Julian and Brooke stopped arguing and looked up.

"Doing a project…" The voice of Brooke echoed in the halls. Lucas turned his head to see Brooke. they both looked up at the television.

"Doing a project is the least of my worries. I meant nothing seems worth trying if you know you're going to fall. Im not the brightest in my class but im the prettiest. I sit here in class looking at the students, wishing that they were me. I know they wish they were me. I hope they wish they were me. So, let's start from the beginning. My name is Brooke Davis… Brooke P Davis. I love my last name, it's not usual in Tree Hill. I walk inside the mall and if I see someone that's in high school, they know who I am. I like it, I have a best friend, and his name is Lucas. Lucas Scott, he plays basketball and he scores, not just with the ladies but with the game also. He goes out with this girl named Peyton. I might be popular but this girl is in the higher grade than me and she's such a bitch. Why would they let her in my high school? Well, there's nothing I could do about it now. Peyton wants to get her hands all over Lucas but I won't let her, I don't like Lucas. I Love him as a brother but we couldn't be more than that. He's my best friend and we could be best friends for the longest."

Brooke said on the television screen. Lucas looked over at Brooke and so did Peyton. Brooke winked at Lucas, Julian rolled his eyes at both of them. Everyone smirked at Peyton, making her feel like nothing. Brooke looked over at Peyton, giving her the darkest but brightest smile she could make. Peyton screamed on the inside and walked out of the school.

"Brooke Davis is my best friend; I want her to be more than a best friend. I want her to be my girlfriend but she sees me as a brother. I hang around Peyton, just to make her jealous. Brooke Davis is great, that's why I'm in love with her. I don't think that I would ever tell her. I don't think that she would ever forgive me if I did but it's going to be chance that im going to have to take. I love her, im falling in love all over again and I don't want it to stop because it's a rush. It's something that you can't change for a life time and Brooke Davis gives me that rush every time she looks at me, touches me, and hugs me."

Everyone looked up at the T.V screen; they watched how Lucas poured his heart out to Brooke. Brooke was standing on the other side of Lucas. She turned over to him looking at him, hoping that it was all a lie. Lucas didn't want to look at Brooke because he was embarrassed. The person that he knew for years wouldn't even noticed who he was.

Julian looked over at Lucas putting his arm around Brooke. Lucas slightly looked over but not directly over at them. When everyone stopped looking at the television, they started to look at Lucas and Brooke, judging them with their eyes. Brooke pushed Julian's arm off her and busted threw the double doors to go outside. Lucas followed her, chasing after.

"Brooke! Brooke!" he tried to get her attention. Brooke was closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head trying to knock the voice out of her head. Lucas finally caught up to her, grabbing her by her arm. Brooke jerked back quickly.

"You just embarrassed me in front of the whole school." Brooke whispered like they were at a library. Lucas didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said to her and that's all he could say.

"You know Lucas; 'sorry' doesn't help with everything." Brooke walked away from his fiercely. Lucas wanted to throw something or hit someone but he couldn't. if Julian came anywhere near him.

Later on that day:

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door which used to be his room; Brooke looked up knowing it was Lucas on the other side of the door.

"Brooke." Lucas said threw the door, trying to get to her. Brooke signed slightly.

"Yea." She said clearing her throat, Brooke quickly went under her covers like she was getting ready to go to bed. Lucas opened the door slightly; poking his head out threw the crack. Brooke smiled a little when he did that but she quickly hid it with a fake sneeze. Lucas knew it was fake but he continued in her room, wanting to apologize for what he did.

"I didn't know that-" Lucas tried to say.

"Don't. Please Lucas don't." Brooke said to him. Brooke quickly stood up from the bed, she had clothes on and bags packed under her bed. She quickly took the bags from under her bed. Lucas didn't want to her to leave because of him.

"Brooke, no, you can't. You can't leave us again." Lucas said getting closer to her.

"I'm just going to stay with my family for a couple of days." Brooke said to him. Lucas walked over to the closet, the whole thing was empty. Brooke turned to him.

"It's empty." Lucas stating the obvious.

"I know, I just don't think it would work between me and you." Brooke said sadly biting her lip.

"Brooke, I don't know how someone did that and why but I love you and I don't want you to walk out my life again. Okay, I'm sorry." Lucas said getting closer.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" Brooke said angrily.

"You don't think that I was embarrassed too?"

"No, I don't think so. I think you just did that to spike me." Brooke put her hand on her hips.

"Brooke, I swear I didn't. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since like, since we were born. I would do anything to hurt you." Lucas tried to make the words make sense.

"The whole school knows that…I can't believe…" Brooke tried to finish but Lucas stopped her.

"I don't know what's so hard to believe, that I love you or that someone actually cares about you more than they do themselves." Lucas told her. Brooke laughed, couldn't imagine Lucas saying that to her. Brooke grabbed her bags arrgesivly and walked out. Lucas sighed and sat down on the bed, not regretting a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the championship game but the team had to go to school. The gym was closed because they had to repair something's for the game. Lucas was waiting outside of the gym where Brooke was, practicing with her team. The cheerleading team started to walk out of the gym, Lucas stood up from leaning on the wall, waiting for Brooke. Brooke opened the door, knowing Lucas was behind her but she kept walking.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked looking straight forward.

"I just wanted to talk." Lucas said to her. Brooke walked to her locker, opening it.

"I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said getting her stuff for next class.

"Alright, don't talk, just listen." Lucas begged her. Brooke signed and looked at Lucas. "I know I shouldn't have said anything on a PRIVATE tape but I didn't know it was going to get out. I didn't want it to…no matter what you say or what you do…I will always love you, no matter what because my heart races every time when I see you. I can't help the way I feel about you, I wish I could but I can't. I should have never choose Peyton over you, that was the worst mistake of my life and the biggest mistake…" Lucas licked his lips. "Is letting you walk out of my life again. You don't have to talk to me, ever again…just know…that I would do anything for you, even if taking a bullet for you… that's how much I'm in love with you. Will always fight for you and pertect you, even if you don't want me to. I want to be the one for you and im damn sure, you're the one for me. You're my other half, Brooke. I will keep trying with you until you love me again." Lucas finished his speech. The bell rung and hundreds of kids started to crowd the hallways. Lucas smiled and walked away from Brooke getting lost in the crowd. Brooke shut her locker and walked off.

It was later on in the day; Lucas was at his mother's café. Peyton came in looking for him. Peyton saw him reading a book at the table in the corner. Peyton walked over to him with sass in her hips.

"Hey, Luke." Peyton winked at him sitting down in front of him. Lucas signed and put down his book.

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas said having a slight smile on his face.

"I miss you." Peyton started to say, Lucas quickly stood up laughing. The whole café was empty, it was just Peyton and him together and Lucas needed some comfort.

"Peyton, not now." Lucas begged her slowly walking away.

"Lucas, just…" Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas. Lucas froze, not moving a muscle, not even his mouth. His eyes were wide open. The bell on the door rung, to tell them if a person was coming inside. Peyton and Lucas speeded away from each other and to see who was at the door. Brooke stood there, not saying a word.

"Brooke." Lucas was trying to say, Brooke smiled and walked out of the café. Lucas whipped his mouth and running after her; Peyton had a smile on her face. Lucas touched Brooke's arm but she pushed him away and turning sharply.

"I can't believe you…actually I can. I can believe that you would do something like this. You are just like your father and your brother." Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke, I didn't…she kissed me."

"I saw you, Lucas I'm not dumb. I actually came here to give you a chance but I'm so glad I came at the right time because I didn't want to get hurt again. Julian left bruises but you…you're the reason I can never trust anyone. It I keep falling for it." Brooke stepped in the car and drove off.

The game was starting; Brooke was in her house…alone. Watching the game on the television. Brooke didn't want to go to the game because she didn't want to see Lucas. There was a knock at her door, Brooke looked up.

"It's open." Brooke yelled eating ice cream. Haley walked into the house with bags of cookies that she made. Brooke turned around and saw Haley walking in, Brooke quickly stood up.

"Let me help you with those." Brooke smiled, grabbing the bag of cookies and putting them on the table. Haley looked around Brooke's house with her eyes and down at Brooke.

"Why aren't you at the game?" Haley asked her sitting down next to Brooke on the couch.

"I really don't have team spirit; I didn't want to bring my team down with me." Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke Davis, you are the spirit. You give us all the hope." Haley smiled. Brooke had a frown her face, thinking of Lucas.

"He kissed her Haley." Brooke had a tear run down her face. Brooke laid her head on Haley's chest.

"Lucas does stupid things sometimes but I'm sure he didn't mean to do this one." Haley said to her, Brooke stood up. Haley grabbed Brooke's hands and looked at her in the eye. "Lucas loves you more than he loves himself. He would jump in front of a train for you. You have to give him a chance." Haley said to her. "You are the one for him and he is the one for you. One little bump in the road cannot break you apart." Haley said softly. Brooke looked at the television.

"All we need is two more points and we can win this." Mouth said. Julian had the ball looking around trying to figure out whom to throw it to. Lucas was wide open.  
"Julian!" Lucas yelled at him. "Julian!" Lucas yelled even louder.

"16 seconds left." Mouth said into the microphone. Julian looked over at Lucas, heisting.

"Throw the ball to Lucas!" whitey yelled. Lucas nodded at Julian so that he could trust him. Julian relaxed and passed the ball to Lucas. Lucas quickly grabbed it, heading to the other side of the court.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" they started to yell. Lucas took the shot. "One!" everyone yelled, the ball went in. Lucas shot a three. They won the game. Lucas laid down on his knees, putting his hands in the air.

"Whoa!" everyone cheered. The team, cheerleader and everyone came down to the floor.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Mouth said surprised. Lucas stood up when he saw Peyton coming towards him, confetti and balloons started to rain down on them.

"Coagulations." Peyton hugged Lucas, Lucas hugged her back. Peyton tried to kiss Lucas but he backed away quickly.

"It's Brooke." Lucas said to her.

"Well, Brooke isn't here. On your big day, that's not girlfriend material." Peyton smirked at him.

"Lucas!" someone yelled for him in the crowd. Peyton and Lucas turned over slowly. Lucas could see Brooke in the crowd slightly. Lucas looked back at Peyton and saw the surprised look on her face, Lucas smiled at her and started to walk to Brooke. "Lucas!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke!"Lucas yelled moving the balloons away from his face. Brooke saw Lucas in front of her and so did Lucas. Brooke smiled standing in front of him.

"Lucas, I just…" Brooke tried to say.

"17 years, 6 days, 50 minutes…31 seconds." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hips.

"Its 16…

"No, because I have been in love with you since my heart started to beat." Lucas said to her. Lucas took out his favorite green pen that took him everywhere and never ran out of ink.

"Isn't that pen I gave you on your fifth birthday?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes and I've been using it ever since."

"I gave it to you because you kept taking mine." Brooke laughed.

"I call it my lucky pen. If this pen can live one forever, than so can our love. " Lucas giggled. Brooke kissed Lucas immediately, feeling his soft lips on hers. Brooke smiled between the kiss. Lucas picked Brooke up and swung her around with their lips still in tacked. Right then and there, they thought there love will live on forever but they thought to soon.

1 year later…

(Play "Run" by Leona Lewis)

There was something about Tree Hill that made everyone not want to leave it. Lucas Scott had his bags packed and ready to go, not thinking of the history he had here. He wanted to stay but he had to make something of his life. He looked at his blue raven's bag, it was his basketball bag. He was only 18 years old, just fresh out of high school. He had an offer in California for his basketball talent. He couldn't say no to this. Brooke and Peyton were fine with this; it was like they wanted him to leave. Lucas opened his door but took one last look at him room, looking at the memories that he had in this room with Brooke and Peyton, Nathan and Skills. It was all coming in to fast, he had to leave before his mom came crying. Lucas smiled slightly, pleased what he had done with his life, and he turned off his light and shut the door behind him. Lucas made it to the airport without wanting to go back; he was scared and afraid about what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't you be on your plane right now?" someone said behind him. Lucas turned over his waiting chair and looked at the beautiful, hazel eyed girl that he once loved. Brooke collapsed her hands together from nervousness. She slowly sat next to him in the chair. "So you're really leaving." Brooke said to herself and Lucas, deep down inside her, she doesn't want Lucas to leave. Lucas was her best friend and her wing man. Lucas had no words for Brooke; he grabbed Brooke's head and laid it on his chest. From the beating of his heart and the warmth of his body, Brooke couldn't help herself but to cry in his arm.

"I'll come back for you, I promise." Lucas said kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Flight 138 to California leaves in 15 minutes." The intercom said. Brooke huffed because it was time for Lucas to leave. Brooke sniffed sadly and stood up from his chest. Brooke whipped the tears from her eyes and had a little laugh slip from her lips. Brooke looked up at Lucas, Lucas looked at her. The spark in her eyes, made it harder for Lucas to turn his back.

"I'll come back, in a year." Lucas told her cupping his hands on her face, softly kissing her on her lips. Brooke nodded hoping that he would come back. Lucas grabbed his bags and stood up, with that Brooke stood up also. Lucas smiled and walked away a few feet from Brooke. Brooke saw him leaving, slipping from her finger. It was like she was watching him leave in slow motion.

"Lucas, I love you." Brooke shouted before he took anymore steps. Lucas was close enough to hear Brooke. Lucas turned around slowly looking at her while she was close to tears. Lucas ran to her, grabbing her and started to kiss her endlessly. The kiss could last them a life time. They didn't want to let go but they had to move on. it was last they spoke, the last they look into each other's eyes.

"Flight 138 to California leaves in 10 minutes." The intercom spoke to them. Brooke and Lucas finally parted from each other. Holding on to their arms.

"I love you too Pretty Girl. I probably always will." Lucas whispered to Brooke. Lucas put something in Brooke's hand. Slowly, there hands departed when Lucas walked away. Brooke inhaled deeply and let it go. Brooke opened her hand and looked down. it was the green pen that she gave him on his fifth birthday. Brooke closed her hand, holding it tightly never wanting to let go.

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door, Peyton opened the door and rolled her eyes but had a sad look on her face.

"I really hate you but I really need someone." Brooke cried. Peyton moved away to let Brooke.

"I really hate you too." Peyton shut the door behind her.

The End. i just uploaded my new story. I really like it, i hope you like it to.


End file.
